El nuevo apartamento
by locuas
Summary: Extension de la conversacion entre la comandante Shepard y Liara T'soni en el DLC de la ciudadela.


En el interior de la ciudadela se encontraba el recién adquirido departamento de la comandante Karina Shepard. Apartamento regalado por el almirante Anderson. Un amplio apartamento de 2 pisos, con 3 dormitorios, un estudio y amplias sala de estar y cocina. Con colosales ventanas adornando la sala de estar.

En uno de los baños, Karina estaba terminando de arreglarse. Asegurándose de que su pelirrojo cabello corto estuviese bien peinado.

Al salir, escucha a alguien usando el piano. Tocando una melodía. Investigando se encuentra con liara, en sus ojos la Asari más hermosa de la galaxia, inadvertida de su presencia, concentrada en su tarea actual.

No fue hasta que glifo saludo a Karina que Liara se dio cuenta.

- Shepard…- dijo, parando de tocar. Aun no estaba acostumbrada a llamarla por su nombre, a pesar de insistencia de Karina.

- No sabía que podías tocar – dice Karina, impresionada por la habilidad de su pareja.

- En realidad, esa es la única canción que conozco – admite, con los hombros levantados.

- ¿Y eso? Se te da muy bien.

- Siempre había algo más importante que hacer. Descubrir y estudiar ruinas, reunir información…salvar a una comandante… -agrega al final, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

- Je, no podías quedarte sentada lo suficiente.

- Mira quien habla – le contesta con una pequeña risa.

- Hay algo especial en esta canción? – le pregunta, llena de curiosidad.

Liara da un ligero suspiro mientras trata de recordar.

- En una de mis primeras expediciones – empieza a explicar – sufrimos una tormenta. No nos dejaba salir. Yo estaba nerviosa y solo podía pensar en trabajar. Una de los arqueólogos, Dra. Olena, tenía este teclado que siempre llevaba consigo a todas partes – toca algunas tonadas de la canción – me hizo tocar esta canción mientras esperábamos.

- Es una buena canción – comenta, con honestidad.

- Gracias…siempre me ha gustado – Liara empieza a caminar a la ventana del apartamento, con Karina siguiéndola.

Glifo empieza a reproducir la canción, para sorpresa de ambas.

La pareja de amantes guarda silencio, viéndose la una a la otra fijamente. Sin decir una palabra. Sin necesitar decir una palabra.

- Shepard – finalmente habla Liara, apartando su mirada, empezando a caminar para irse – yo…

Pero Karina la detiene a mitad de camino, agarrándola de la muñeca.

- Que estás haciendo? – pregunta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Con delicadeza y cariño, Karina acerca a Liara hasta donde ella estaba. Con los rostros a centímetros una de la otra. Con cariño en el rostro de ambas y la comandante sosteniendo las manos de su amada Asari.

- Asegurarme que no te vayas a hacer algo mas importante – le dice, en tono de broma, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No se me ocurre que podría ser – le contesta, siguiéndole el juego. También con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tendríamos que hacer esto más seguido – comenta la comandante.

- Si…quizás después de… - el rostro de Liara se vuelve mas sombrío al recordar los horrores que les esperaban en el futuro cercano.

- Y cada día después de ese – le asegura, agarrándole de las manos de forma firme, pero cariñosa.

- Shepard… - Liara no puede mirarla a los ojos. No puede contestarle. No tenía palabras para describir cuanto deseaba eso. Lo único que puede hacer es mirarla fijamente, con una mirada de afirmación. Antes de que sus labios se juntasen en un fuerte beso. Los brazos de Karina entre las caderas de la Asari, mientras que Liara le tocaba gentilmente el cabello de la cabeza. Todo al son de la música que Glifo reproducía.

Finalmente las dos separan sus labios, aunque Karina seguía aferrada fuertemente de, mientras que Liara apoyaba sus brazos en el pecho de su amada.

El rostro de Liara exploraba el enorme apartamento. No era la primera vez que había estado allí, ya había visitado el lugar cuando Shepard había necesitado ayuda para detener a alguien intentando matarla. Pero era la primera vez que podía detenerse a observarlo en detalle.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunta su amada Karina, adivinándole el pensamiento.

- Es formidable- Admite. El lugar debía ser más grande que su apartamento en Illium – me cuesta creer que el Almirante Anderson te lo hubiese dado.

- Me gusta pensar que se lo estoy cuidando… - admite, con cierto tono sombrío, para luego tratar de alegrar el ambiente – Aunque si realmente fuese a quedármelo, no sé si me guste vivir aquí – Bromea – me parece que le falta algo…como…no se, Juguetes en el suelo. Una cama desordenada…puede que una pequeña y enérgica niña corriendo por allí gritando _"mami! mami!"_ – su tono se vuelve mas cariñoso, mientras que coloca su frente en la de Liara – Y puede que cierta informante en la cocina, preparando la comida, recibiéndola con brazos abiertos.

- ¿Y Puede que cierta comandante este ayudando a la informante a cocinar? – pregunta, siguiéndole el juego. Esa idea le gustaba. Shepard se lo había comentado una vez, en respuesta a su pregunta sobre el futuro. Y aunque Liara lo había descartado como algo que Shepard decía para a la ligera. Eso era algo que ambas deseaban. Este no era un deseo tomado a la ligera o con prisa. Durante los últimos 3 años, con todo lo que había sufrido, perdido y ganado. Liara había madurado más rápido que otras Asaris. Tras mucho pensamiento en el asunto, en lo que tenían allí, en el tiempo que habían estado separadas. En lo que habían perdido, y lo que luchaban por conservar. Se había dado cuenta de que la única persona con la que quería empezar una familia era con su amada Shepard.

- por supuesto, aunque la informante le diría que vaya a limpiar sus armas o algo después de que la comandante accidentalmente queme la comida – le contesta riendo. Empezar una familia era algo que Karina también había pensado en profundidad. A diferencia de Liara, Karina nunca había tenido nada. Cuando niña, había quedado huérfana a una muy joven edad. Tan joven que lo único que recordaba era su nombre. Durante esos años, tuvo que sobrevivir en las calles, sola. No tenía un lugar que llamar hogar. No tenía a nadie que pudiese llamar familia. Había tenido que aprender a leer y a pelear por su cuenta para así poder sobrevivir. Intentar escapar de eso fue la razón de que se uniese a la Alianza. Pero cuando había conocido a Liara, cuando se había enamorado de ella, había sentido como su mundo había cambiado de repente. Por primera vez se había sentido cómoda. Cuando hablaban, se sentía feliz. Cuando ella la tocaba, se sentía a salvo. Cuando la besaba, se sentía enamorada. Liara lo significaba todo para ella. Era su mundo. Cuando habían estado separadas, la sensación había sido dolorosa para ella. No existía otra persona con la que desease compartir el resto de su vida.

- ¿Y las demás niñas? – Pregunta liara, curiosa por cual sería su respuesta.

- Pues, la segunda niña, más tranquila que la primera, estaría haciendo su tarea, o puede que viendo televisión – le contesta, con la respuesta ya lista – y la tercera en su cuna, durmiendo.

- Si, puedo ver como a este apartamento le vendría bien algo así – concuerda, antes de volver a besarla de forma amorosa. Pensando en ambas viviendo allí. Durmiendo juntas. Comiendo juntas. Disfrutando juntas. Teniendo una familia junta. No podía imaginarse una mejor manera de pasar su vida tras derrotar a los Segadores. Y por ese futuro, ambas pelearían con los Segadores con todas sus fuerzas.


End file.
